coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 100 (27th November 1961)
Plot Linda asks Florrie to put a card in her window advertising the sale of her furniture but wants it kept quiet from Elsie. Ena spots it and realises the rumours she's heard are true. Swindley asks Florrie to remove his own card advertising his credit scheme as business has boomed but he has no money to reorder stock. Christine tells Dennis about seeing Ken at the station. Frank explains to Jack that he knew nothing about Ken giving up his personnel job, hence his surprise. Annie shows off to Minnie the wallpaper she is thinking of getting for the Rovers. Emily offers to take a cut in salary to help Swindley but he refuses. He asks Esther's advice on her own firm's credit scheme and realises he needs capital to make it work. He decides to be cash only from now onwards. Ena forces him to change a pair of damaged stockings. Ivan is excited to get a letter confirming their medicals in Liverpool and a possible sailing next week. He advertises the house in the paper and Linda realises she must now break the news to Elsie. Ena shows the advert to a shocked Elsie. Ena and Martha aren't pleased to hear that Minnie has suggested to Annie changing the snug into a cocktail bar and they've now missed the bus to go and see the shops' Christmas decorations. Elsie tells Linda she's not going - she won't let her, causing Linda to break down. When Dennis steps in he gets his face slapped. Emily passes on a message to Swindley from Mr Bottomley, a trustee of the Mission Hall, telling him that Ena must be reprimanded for drinking in the Rovers. Christine tells Albert that Ken was planning to leave. He is cold with the lad. Ken tells Florrie and Christine that he's got a job as relief postman over Christmas, before starting work in January teaching at Bessie Street Secondary Modern. Linda ponders asking Elsie to move to Canada with them. Swindley takes Emily to the Vestry with her to confront Ena. She walks out of the Mission with her night things. He thinks she's putting on a show and will return soon. Ena turns up at Minnie's house and announces that she and her mother have got themselves a lodger. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Swindley's Draperies *Jubilee Terrace Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie starts planning a wonderful Christmas for the family, but Ena comes up with another surprise for her, and there is more bother in the Street. Leonard Swindley also has news for Ena, which leads Minnie Caldwell to open her door to a very unexpected guest. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,379,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 100